


You mean in my...!

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, are you happy now nagi, don't read it if you don't want to, or if you don't like this sort of thing, this is incest, twincest to be more precise, why did I volunteer to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10420551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Syo and Kaoru finally get to see each other, but more than they thought they would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got a friend into this ship and she wanted smut, so this happened. Yes, it's incest, so don't read this if you don't like it.

It was late on a hot summer night, and the Kurusu twins were sitting next to each other while watching a movie. The two hadn’t been able to see each other lately due to Syo’s idol work, but the shorter blond finally got a few days off, deciding to spend it with his younger brother, as a summer trip. They had stopped at the nearest hotel, got a random room, and found a movie playing on the TV.

It was a rather cheesy movie, but both were too tired to attempt to find anything else to watch. Syo was leaning against the headboard, Kaoru curled up and pressed up against his side. During some point, Syo slid his arm around Kaoru, pretending to be unaffected by doing so. Kaoru could see his brother’s face turn pink, smiling and snuggling up against him even more.

They sat like that for some time, before the taller spoke up.

“Hey, Syo, do you find this movie boring?”

The shorter glanced down. “Why? Do you have something else in mind?”

Kaoru smirked, a playful look in his eyes. He quickly moved so he was straddling Syo, cupping a face almost identical to his own in his hands. He slid a hand down Syo’s cheek, caressing it, momentarily tugging on his bottom lip ever-so-slightly with his thumb.

The smaller blond’s eyes glistened with anticipation, waiting to see what would happen next. The hand slowly returned to cup his face, as if teasing him, then gently pulled his face toward his twin’s to make their lips meet.

It was soft and sweet only for the first few seconds, before Syo, overwhelmed with lust, leaned in and brought one hand to the back of Kaoru’s head and one to his shoulder, pulling him in closer, his tongue entering the other’s mouth rather easily. For a few minutes they kissed like this, tongues swirling together, only breaking apart when both were becoming lightheaded due to lack of oxygen. As they were catching their breath, Syo began to notice something that he didn’t realize was happening as both were caught up in the kiss.

His face flared up and a slight whine escaped his throat, causing Kaoru to follow Syo’s line of sight downwards. Kaoru, although equally as embarrassed, took it as an opportunity to grind his crotch into Syo’s. Syo gasped, his hand gripping the taller’s shoulder.

Completely mortified, Syo’s eyes met Kaoru’s, afraid to ask for what he wanted to happen next. Kaoru wore an identical expression on his face, signaling that he wanted the same.  
Neither knew how to ask if they could do it together, but upon receiving a pleading look from the older twin, Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.  
Syo, overwhelmed with lust for a second time, leaned in and, rather forcibly, kissed him. Separating a moment later, while Syo was wiping saliva from his mouth, Kaoru reached to attempt to remove Syo’s shirt from his body.

Syo jumped, startled, and moved a hand down to stop Kaoru.

“W-W-What are you doing?”

As innocently as he could in this situation, Kaoru simply stated: “Removing your shirt.”

“I-I can do it myself! Take your own shirt off instead.”

Kaoru pouted, but let Syo do what he wanted. Once both shirts were removed and tossed to the side, the younger scooted closer to the older, their crotches pressing against each other and their chests flush. Kaoru began to grind against the other again, their mouths pressed together in a passionate kiss.

Upon pulling their faces apart, both breathing heavily, Kaoru ceased his grinding and asked the shorter: “Is it okay if we go farther than this?”

Panting, he nodded. “Yeah, yeah it is. But how do you want to…?”

Glancing to the side, Kaoru stuttered: “Well, you know… The way people usually do it.”

Turning an even brighter shade of pink, Syo stammered: “You mean in my...!”

“Would you rather do it to me?”

“I- No, it’s fine,” Syo said, beginning to tug his shorts off. The other did the same.

Now both naked, they had full view of the other’s member, freed from the restrictive clothing. Syo gulped at the sight, more turned on now than he was a moment ago. 

The younger twin chuckled, crawling forward and leaning in close to Syo, his face only inches away. “My, it certainly looks like someone’s rather excited, doesn’t it?” Kaoru purred, giving his hard-on a slight squeeze. Syo jolted at the sudden action, a soft moan escaping his lips.

Overcome by a surge of sudden lust, Kaoru squeezed his brother’s erection and drowned out any noise Syo made by attacking Syo’s mouth with his own. Separating their lips, Kaoru began to nip at his jaw, then neck, then collarbone, leading down to his right nipple. He was pleased to see that his nipples were already hardened, and began to suck one, eliciting moans of pleasure from the smaller blond.

Unable to contain himself anymore, Kaoru removed his mouth from his nipple, moving to between Syo’s legs. Wetting one of his fingers with his saliva, he stuck it in Syo’s rear end, causing a shocked gasp. He moved it around a bit to loosen him up, sticking a second finger in after a moment. All the while, Syo had covered his mouth with his hand to muffle any embarrassing sounds the way he was being touched caused.

Momentarily stopping what he was doing, Kaoru glanced to the blushing mess that was his twin, asking for approval to slide it in. Syo just nodded.  
Taking a deep breath, he lined himself up with his hole, then quickly slid his dick inside. Both nearly screamed, Syo from the sudden stretch, Kaoru from how tight Syo’s inside was, the pleasure greater than the pain it caused. 

“S-Syo, is this too much?”

He smaller shook his head, eyes firmly shut.

“Are you sure?”

This time he nodded, opening one eye to look Kaoru in the eye. “You can start to move around, I’ll be fine.”

As a response, Kaoru began to slowly pull out of Syo and thrust his member back in. Doing so was extremely stimulating, a moan escaping Kaoru this time while Syo gasped.  
“Go faster.”  
Kaoru obeyed, angling his thrusts ever so slightly upward while slamming into his twin at a quicker pace. He must have hit his sweet spot; Syo’s back arched up and made a sound unlike any previous ones he had made that night. Taking it to be a good thing, Kaoru repeated this action several more times before nearly reaching his limit.

“I-I’m about to-” Before he could even finish his sentence, Kaoru slammed into Syo one more time before coming, Syo right after him.

Regaining his breath, he pulled himself out of the older, collapsing next to him on the bed. They laid there, panting and sweating, exhausted after what they had just done.

A few minutes passed, listening to the rhythm of their breaths while the movie still played in the background. Sure, they’d kissed before, but never anything past that. Now that they had, they regretted their choice to stop in the past; they both found what they just did to be rather enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I couldn't write smut but here I am. With this. Do I regret it? Not really.
> 
> To make up for the lack of puns in this, here's something my friend came up with:  
> Kaoru: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ing Syo  
> Kaoru: *hands Syo a Lays bag*  
> Kaoru: You just got layed  
> Syo:  
> Syo: Get the fuck outta my ass


End file.
